Drastic Measures
by Ashna
Summary: Omi's been wearing himself out trying to do his part and the others havn't noticed. When Yoji finds out he ends up using some interesting techniques to get Omi to sleep.


All right this is going to be my ONLY fic for this series which I have no clue how to spell! Weis Kruz Kruiz what is it? I don't know...I'll just say White Cross that works!^_^ Why my only one? Because I have quite the faithful following in Digimon and to many idea's for that series. Why write for White Cross? Because there's no friggin Omi/Yohji stories!!!!!! Well there's some but their lame!!(no offence to the writers). No sex, no fun, no reason, no nothing!!! So I have taken on the task myself. It's going to be short V_V. I'd write more but I don't have the time. If I don't write a PWP it'll end up some huge monster fic that goes on forever! So here's my one shot wonder!!! A PWP with minor plot.

To the two flamers I got  
By the way I wrote this MONTHS ago when there were only three Yoji/Omi fics and I was on a search for lemons. There were none! So really no offense. I'm not trying to be mean I was just stating a fact! Plus I have a learning disability and can not for the life of me spell or use proper grammer very well. I do have a beta reader but she lives too far away to go through all my fics! And yes my spelling is bad enough that the spell check (which I do use) doesn't catch it all and I can't find it in the dictionary! So please don't get on my case for that.

Warning: Yaoi, Graphic lemon and tons of fun! Can't take the content? Then don't read it! 

Maybe Omi's a bit OOC I don't know. Review and tell me if I did okay....

I do not own white cross nor do I wish to. The animation is too crappy to want!! If I did own it I'd make it better.~_^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi yawned as he typed away on his computer. Once again everyone had gone to bed to leave poor little Omi to find the info they needed on their next case. They didn't seem to care much how exhausted he was or that this was his third night without sleep. Nope, it was his job to find information, theirs to sleep.

He found his eyes slowly slipping shut despite himself as the screen before him blurred. It was all ready past three am and he hadn't found anything of importance yet. He had to stay up and get this for the others. He couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't fall asleep. He couldn't....

To late. He'd fallen asleep at the desk slumped over in the chair hands dangling at his sides. Maybe not the most comfortable position but he'd been in worse and was too tired to care really.

He was still sound asleep when Yohji walked down the stairs yawning at about five in the morning. He had a cup of coffee in each hand. He took one look at the sleeping Omi and shook his head in amusement.

He didn't blame the kid for falling asleep though. He'd been up all night for the past three days and helping out at the shop and surveillance during the day.

*He definetly needs a break.*

Yohji thought setting down the cups and walking over to Omi's sleeping form. He carefully picked up the smaller boy one hand holding him up the other on his back to keep him from falling over and began walking up the stairs. He didn't even wake up a little as Yohji stopped by the front of the store where Ken and Aya were setting up for the morning.

"Hey, Omi's out like a light. Don't think he's going to be up for anything today." he said to the others.

Ken nodded and waved him away. Aya didn't respond and just kept sweeping the floor of the shop. Not that they didn't care or anything those two were just more likely to be quiet then say something. Aya much more so then Ken.

So Yohji walked up the stairs to Omi's room and placed him on the bed. He stripped him of his clothes and tucked him into the sheets. Yohji paused just before he turned to leave and smiled down at the youngest member of their group. The kid was way too cute for his own good. His light brown hair had fallen into his eyes and Yohji brushed it back gently. He took in the dark circles under his eyes and had to admit they'd been a little hard on the kid.

"All work and no play makes Omi a dull boy." He smiled before standing up straight and going down stairs to help with the shop.

"So get some rest little guy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omi woke up slowly wondering what happened. He'd been at the computer and...fallen asleep.

*Dang I was trying Not to do that.*

He was back in his own room so somebody must have carried him up. He sat up and stretched blushing a bit when he realised that somebody had removed his clothes. Well it was more comfortable then sleeping in jeans and a sweater.

Getting up he dressed and walked down stairs feeling much better for a little rest then he had for a while. Glancing out side he saw the sun beginning it's long decent towards the horizon and guessed it to be around three in the afternoon.

He walked into the kitchen where Yohji sat eating a microwave dinner and reading what looked like a playboy.

*And he accuses me of looking of internet porn.*

Yohji looked up as Omi entered and smiled in greeting.

"Hey sleepy head. I see your finally wake." He said cheerfully putting down the magazine and resting his fore arms on the table.

"Sorry about that.." Omi said just a little embarrassed about his lack of discipline.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about it Omi we've been pushing you too hard. Even Aya agreed with that. Besides you were out like a light." Yohji chatted cheerfully between bites of his dinner.

Omi nodded and went to the fridge grabbing a frozen burrito and putting it in the microwave. They really needed to buy some fresh food soon. They'd all been eating microwave food for days. It was surprising they all wern't suffering from malnutrition.

"So where are Aya and Ken?" Omi asked sitting across from Yohji.

"Oh, well that last search you put through the computer came up with something and their checking it out. So you quite deserved the rest and we can both relax until they get back." Yohji said looking quite happy with that fact.

Of course Yohji never argued with an opportunity to have fun. 

He finished his dinner and wondered what to do next. While he was still kind of tired he didn't want to sleep just yet. He'd seen enough of the computer for day to come so that was not an option. The flower shop was all ready closed. He couldn't leave just incase Ken and Aya came back with a plan of action.

Shrugging he decided on a book and went into the small up stairs livingroom and flopped on the couch. The book wasn't all that interesting but it passed the time.

Yohji finished reading the magazine. Yes reading the magazine, the articles were really quite interesting. Especially that interview with Miss Tokyo 2001. Now she was a lady he wouldn't mind meeting. But then there wern't many ladies Yohji didn't mind meeting in the first place.

With a smile Yohji walked down the hallway and paused at the entrance to the living room. Omi was curled up on the couch at one end. He hand his elbow on the arm rest supporting is head. The book he was read couldn't be that interesting because he kept yawning and his eye lids drooped adorably.

*Must still be tired.*

He thought as Omi's eyes closed for a few seconds the opened focusing stubbornly on the book before him. Yohji smiled at Omi's attempted to stay wide eyed and bushy tailed. While they might need him later they didn't right now and he needed to get some rest.

"Omi just go to bed all ready." Yohji said in a disapproving tone as Omi's eyes slid shut again only to open emediatly.

The smaller boy jumped and looked back at Yohji in surprise. He blinked a few times obviously gathering his thoughts together.

"I'm fine! Besides what if Aya and Ken come back and we have to go out and...." 

Yohji cut him off, holding one hand up to silence him. He gave Omi a look from above his sun glasses. He wasn;t going to back down on this. If Omi didn't catch up on his rest he was going to get sick and then he'd be no help at all.

"You are going back to bed Omi. No buts. I don't care if I have to drag you up there myself. Your going to get sick if you don't catch up on your rest so get going!" He said echoing his thoughts.

Omi opened his mouth to protest and Yohji sighed in frustration. Seriously the kids sense of loyalty and duty really got in the way sometimes of him just relaxing. Well who better to teach sloth then him? Yohji strode in the room and deftly picked Omi out of the couch.

"Hey! Yohji-kun put me down!" Omi squeaked in protest as Yohji headed for the stairs.

"I told you your going to rest even if I have to carry you to bed." Yohji said airily as if Omi was being particularly dense.

Omi grumbled something under his breath but didn't say anything more. Yohji hopped up the stairs and into Omi's room and dropped him on the bed with another squeak from Omi.

"There now get some sleep! Or I shall be forced into drastic measures!" Yohji threatened with a lazy grin.

The younger boy rolled his eyes thinking there wasn't much Yohji could do unless he knocked him out cold. He grinned up at the tall long haired man and raised an eye brow in a fairly uncaracteristicly like gesture.

"Do your worst because I am not sleeping. I slept all day!" He said as Yohji blinked at him in surprise.

"Well I guess I'll just have to treat you like a little kid who doesn't know what's best for him." Yohji said knowing that would irritate Omi some.

He was always making jokes on how much younger Omi was to the rest of them. While it wasn't by much it didn't help that Omi looked even younger then his age. Omi frowned at him, opening his mouth to say more when Yohji cut him off again.

"First you have to get into your pajama's." Yohji said diving to grab the brunette.

Omi laughed and jumped out of the way and a chase began. Omi was fairly quick being smaller and was dodging all over the place laughing when ever Yohji missed him. He managed to finally grab a hold of Omi's shirt and began to pull him in up he slipped out of it easily.

"Ha! Didn't get me!" Omi laughed from the other side of the room.

"So? I'm trying to get your clothes off." Yohji smirked looking pointedly to the shirt in his hands.

"Oh yeah...." Omi blinked then began laughing.

Then stopped as Yohji took this lapse in concentration to pounce. He grabbed Omi around the waist and began tugging on his pants.

"Off they come!" He said cheerfully as Omi struggled with laughter and him.

"Let me go! This is not fair!" Omi cried squirming around.

Then before Yohji realised what he was up two he stuck his hands underneath his shirt and began tickling him. Yohji instantly dropped Omi and tried to protect himself. He was horribly ticklish and Omi used that to his advantgue. He continued mercersly as Yohji dropped to the floor laughing to hard to stand.

"Stop!!!.....Mercy!!!!..." He cried between gasps for air and laughter.

"Never!" Omi smirked obviously enjoying having the upper hand.

Yohji decided on a desperate tactic and quickly grabbed Omi's hands before he could react and flipped him onto his back. Omi squeaked in surprise blinking as he took in his change in stasis. Yohji straddled his waist holding his hands above his head, then looked confused.

"Oops. Now how am I supposed to get your pants off like this?"

"You could always let go of my hands." Omi said innocently.

"No way! You'd just start tickling me again!"Yohji said grinning down at him.

"Maybe, maybe. But what will you do now? I'm still not going to sleep." Omi answered smiling.

"You aren't tired after all that running around. Really were are you getting all this energy from anyway? Your clearly exhausted." Yohji said in an exasperated tone.

"I don't feel exhausted. I did sleep all afternoon."Omi said giving Yohji a confused look.

"You fell asleep at the computer and even skip a beat when I took you up stairs. Just because you feel better then before doesn't mean you've completely recovered you know." Yohji said tilting his head a bit.

They'd both calmed down but neither made to get up. Which was ind of weird concerdering their position. Omi blinked and shrugged or as best he could with his arms above his head.

"I guess your right. But I don't feel tired and besides what if.."

"No more what if Aya and Ken come back. I've gone over that all ready. You will feel more then tired if you don't get rest now. We don't need you sick." Yohji said sternly, he was tired of convincing Omi that he should get some rest.

"Yeah I suppose but what if..." Omi continued and Yohji's temper snapped.

Since talking hadn't shut him up and chasing him around the room had worked Yohji surprised himself by bending forward and pressing his lips to a even more surprised Omi's. This certainly shut him up.

Omi was beyond shocked as Yohji kissed him, his warm lips pressing against his. This was something he did not expect. What really surprised him was he didn't protest, in fact as he closed his eyes his mouth opened slightly inviting Yohji to go further. The older man's tongue darted into his mouth quickly, then again touching against Omi's.

Yohji shifted his hold on Omi's wrists holding them with one hand. He let the other drop down to Omi's chest and gently stroked his bare skin. Omi moaned into Yohji's mouth as his fingers brushed past sensitive nipples.

He suddenly released his mouth only to trail warm kisses along his jaw line and along his throat. Omi shivered at the sensations wonder what was possessing him to let this continue. Yohji's hand still stroked at his skin, tracing patterns along his stomach and sides.

Then Yohji's mouth closed around a nipple and Omi gasped as the nub was teased by his teeth. He lapped and sucked until Omi moaned once again in pleasure before shifting his attention to the other nipple.

Then getting a little impatient himself Yohji let his hand drift over Omi's crotch and gently rubbed against the fabric of his pants. Omi groaned at the unfamiliar sensation trembling slightly at the amount of pleasure that one caress caused. He arched his hips into the touch wanting more.

Yohji leaned up again and kissed him deeply letting go of his wrists. He wrapped his arms around Omi and picked him up carefully. Standing up and still kissing the younger boy he walked to the bed before laying him down. He followed him down one hand tugging at the waist band of Omi's pants determined to remove them.

Omi shivered as the cool air touched his bare skin. He opened his eyes confused when Yohji broke off the continuing kiss and drew back. Then blinked as Yohji quickly stripped himself bare. Just as quickly he covered Omi with his own body their erections brushing against each other making both of them shudder in pleasure. Yohji covered Omi's mouth with his own grinding his hips into the small boys.

He moaned and gasped wrapping his arms around Yohji's shoulders and pulling them closer. He'd completely lost any questioning voice to what they were doing and abandoned himself to the quite amazing things Yohji was doing with his hands.

The tall man was touching every inch of Omi's fevered skin, caressing and teasing the flesh. He found Omi's innocent enthusiasm as adorable as can be and tried every trick he could to make sure his friend was enjoying himself as much as possible. 

He stroked Omi's erection gently and lightly teasing him with feather light caresses. Omi tossed his head back and moaned deep in his throat sounding much older then he normally did. Yohji continued stroking him as Omi panted with pleasure. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Omi's gently. He opened his eyes and looked at Yohji those eyes full of need.

"Please....?" Omi whispered though Yohji was sure he didn't quite know what he was asking for.

The kid was a completely innocent after all. But Yohji could never resist such a plea. He sat back and pushed Omi's legs apart and up while he watched him with pleasure clouded blue eyes. Using the white liquid that beaded on the tip of Omi's erection Yohji slid a slick finger gently into him.

He slowly began stretching Omi out leaning forward to distract him from the discomfort with passionate kisses. Another followed the first then another and he began searching, sliding his fingers in then out again. Omi gasped ending in a moan a shudder sliding through his body.

*Bingo.*

He went for that same spot again loving how the small boy moaned at each touch. His body arching onto his hand and against his body. Unable to resist any longer he removed his fingers from Omi's body the boy whimpering in protest. 

He leaned over Omi pushing his legs back even more and began slowly pushing in. Another whimper as Omi stretched to accommodate Yohji's length. Yohji worried a bit as he continued, Omi seemed overly tight compared to others he'd been with and it wasn't just because he was a virgin.

"Omi..."Yohji paused, there was no way to go through with this with out tearing him.

Omi was shivering and panting beneath him, his eyes wide from the pain. Yohji could tell he was a bit scared now and he soundly felt a pang of guilt. This had all happened rather suddenly and he did not want to hurt his friends.

"Omi, this is going to hurt." He said trying to explain which was hard to do with him partly in Omi as he was.

"It all ready does....." Omi whispered his hands clutching at the sheets.

"Well it's going to hurt more...your small Omi-chan. Very small." Yohji said hoping he'd understand.

Then to his surprise Omi leaned up a bit and kissed Yohji deeply and arm wrapping around his neck.

"Just do it." He whispered against Yohji's lips.

He was scared but didn't want to stop. Despite the discomfort he felt a kind of pleasure mixed in and knew it wouldn't be all that bad.

Yohji nodded above him and continued to enter him slowly. The pain grew as he stretched wide to accommodate Yohji. Suddenly a sharp pain caused Omi to cry out tears filling his eyes. Yohji paused looking down on him in concern. He nodded at Yohji to continue pulling him down for a kiss again.

So he continued and Omi ignored the pain, though it was painful. Then Yohji stopped as Omi felt his hips rest flat against his backside. There was a short pause then he began moving in and out slowly. At first all he felt was pain as he tore a little more then Yohji hit that spot once again and Omi moaned. Yohji claimed his lips moving a bit faster hitting that sweet spot again and again.

Omi began panting for air as the waves of pleasure washed through him with everyone of Yohji's thrusts. He wrapped his legs around the older man's waist pulling them even closer as Yohji thrust in. Yohji then reached between them stroking Omi's erection with one hand.

The pleasure built unbearably as Omi arched against his lover low moans and whimpers escaping his throat. Yohji buried his head in Omi's shoulder as he increased the pase lost in the unbearable tightness and velvety warmth that was Omi. The boy was so tight it almost hurt him to be squeezed so much.

Then muscles clamped hard around him as Omi cried out, his seed spilling across his stomach and chest. Yohji moaned as the muscles clamped again and again and he was lost. He spilled into Omi with a few hard, quick thrust before collapsing on top of him.

Omi lay there shivering and panting in the aftermath as Yohji lay on top of him. Finally Yohji managed to remove himself from his young lover, causing Omi to winch slightly in pain.

"Hurts?" Yohji asked his voice full of concern.

Pulling Omi to him, he grabbed the blankets and pulled them over them both. Omi shook his head and cuddled up against Yohji's side, eyes beginning to close.

"Just a little..."Omi muttered then yawned.

Yohji blinked in surprise as his fell asleep almost instantly. Sighing something that sounded like kawaii, Yohji settled himself down thinking he felt a bit tired himself. Then he chuckled a bit as Omi shifted a bit in his sleep.

"Drastic measures indeed. Well he is asleep and I managed to get him to have a little fun too." Yohji yawned his eyes closing as he drifted off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Owari i~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And the point of that fic WAS!!! Nothing! I just thought you guys sound have a decent Yohji and Omi lemon!!!!!!!Now R&R and tell me what ya thought please!!!!


End file.
